Insect traps of various types are well known. A particularly common trap type, particularly for flying insects, comprises an insect attractant means, such as, for example a UV light source and an insect trapping means, such as, for example an adhesive board or paper contained in a housing. The flying insects are attracted to the trap, enter the housing through openings and get caught on the trapping means. To maintain efficiency of capture, the adhesive board or paper needs to be regularly replaced and the trap cleaned. The adhesive board or paper also needs to be inspected and records kept. The lights also need to be cleaned as insects get “welded” to the bulbs and in any case, the lights have a limited life span.
The traps are often fitted outdoors or in factories, and are mounted on walls to an electricity supply. Therefore, if they are to be cleaned with water, or the factories experience jet washing of floors and walls, the electrical contacts need to be isolated to avoid risk of electrocution. In some traps, a “sealable” cover is screwed from each light over each respective electrical contact. This means a person servicing the traps needs to unscrew two caps for each light and there are often at least two and more typically at least three lights per trap. Additionally, since the lights are positioned in front of the glue board on a housing base, access can be difficult and the job unpleasant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide one or more traps which allow for simple and efficient servicing maintenance and cleaning. It is a separate object to make identification of e.g. the number and/or type of captured insects easier and to facilitate good record keeping.